Elämän uudet kuviot
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: Edward on tauolla armeijan töistä ja aloittaa uutena oppilaana Risemboolin yläasteella. Vaikka hänen arkensa uudistuu täysin, jotkin asiat näyttäisivät säilyvän ennallaan. Mutta miten Ed voisi pärjätä koulussa vain tavallisena oppilaana, kun hänen luokalleen vielä osuu Russell Tringham jengeineen? Parental!RoyxEd. Varoitukset sisällytettynä ensimmäiseen osaan. My own fanfiction!
1. Uusi Alku

**A/N:** My own fanfiction-story! Only in finnish so far. ...Ja niinpä en voinut vastustaa kiusausta, vaan julkaisin ensimmäisen oman ficcini. Tämä ei siis ole käännösprojekti, vaan ihan oma fanfictionini. Voi, kun minulla riittäisi ideoita jos jonkinlaiseen tarinaan, mutta jotenkin niiden julkaiseminen vain suomeksi ei kummemmin houkuta. Surullinen tosiasia, että lukijoita on melko vähän. :c Entä englanninkielisenä? Tottakai, mutta englanniksi tarinointi on yllättävän hankalaa. Meh, ehkä vielä jonain päivänä. ;_;

**Varoitukset**: Kielenkäyttö, angsti ja väkivalta ainakin näin aluksi. Tästä ficistä ei tule yaoita, mutta shounen-ai-vivahteita siinä tulee olemaan. Parental!RoyxEd

En omista Fullmetal Alchemistia!

Toivottavasti kommentoitte! Ja muistakaa myös ehdotella seuraavaa käännösprojektia! ^^

* * *

**Uusi alku**

Edward huokaisi vilkaisten ulos ikkunasta. Syksy. Puiden rusehtaviksi värjääntyneet lehdet, jotka putoilivat alas tuulen riuhtomina. Taivas näytti synkältä ja nuori alkemisti oli varma siitä, että pian sataisi vettä. Huokaisten hän liu'utti automail-kättään vaaleissa hiuksissaan. Häntä ei oikeasti huvittanut...

"Isoveli?," hän kuuli Alin äänen ovelta. Ed korjasi äkkiä ryhtinsä ja otti kasvoilleen yhden tekohymyistään. "Ai, olet jo kotona. En huomannut," hän sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa hyväntuuliselta. "Löysitkö ne?"

Al nyökkäsi innokkaasti ja asteli sisään keittiöön haarniska kalahdellen. Hän otti pitelemästään kassista ison kasan paksuja kirjoja, jotka asetteli pöydälle Edin nähtäville. Edward nojautui pöytään päin ja otti yhden niistä käteensä. Tästä se taas alkaisi... He luulivat jo matkansa olleen ohi, kun Ed oli viimein löytänyt viisasten kiven. Hän oli melkein saanut heidän kehonsa takaisin. Se oli niin lähellä...

Sittemmin armeija oli kuitenkin saanut jostain selville, että kehojensa palauttamiseksi heidän olisi pitänyt uhrata ihmishenkiä. _Monia_ ihmishenkiä. Niin paljon kuin Ed olisikin halunnut viitoslaboratoriossa painaa kätensä lattiaan ja luoda kiven, hän ei pystynyt. He eivät tappaisi ketään tavoitteensa eteen. Täytyi olla keino palauttaa heidät uhraamatta ketään. Löytää jo olemassa oleva kivi.

Vaikka oli kulunut vuosia, niin ei ollut tapahtunut. Lopulta veljekset olivat olleet niin uupuneita, että eversti Mustang oli määrännyt Edin hetkeksi ulos valtionalkemistin virasta. Ed oli vastustanut aluksi, mutta ymmärtänyt lopulta, että se voisi olla paras ratkaisu. Hän oli jo kulumassa puhki. Nyt kun hänen ei tarvinnut käydä keskuksessa, he olivat sopineet Alin kanssa, että Ed menisi läheiseen kouluun. He eivät olleet juuri opiskelleet mitään alkemian lisäksi ja Ed ajatteli, että ehkä uudenlainen informaatio auttaisi häntä pääsemään kiven jäljille. Ei siitä haittakaan olisi. Niinpä he päättivät, että Ed aloittaisi koulussa ja Al pysyisi kotona jatkamassa tutkimuksia.

Se oli vaikuttanut hyvältä ajatukselta, mutta nyt Ediä melkein kadutti. Kouluun... Millaistahan se olisi? Millaisia muut olisivat?

Hän vilkuili väsyneenä kirjaa kädessään ja selasi sitä hieman. "Mistä löysit nämä?" hän kysyi kääntämättä katsettaan veljeensä.

"Ne olivat laatikossa varaston perällä," Al sanoi istuen tuolille Ediä vastapäätä. "Olen varma, että olen nähnyt osan niistä ennenkin. Mutta osa saattaa olla isän. Tutkin niitä tänään sillä välin, kun sinä olet koulussa."

Ed nyökkäsi huokaisten vaimeasti ja laski kirjan kädestään. "Isoveli? Onko jokin hätänä?" Al kysyi huolestuneesti.

Edin kasvoille ilmestyi jälleen pieni hymy hänen yrittäessään näyttää iloisemmalta. "Ei. Luulen, että nukuin liian vähän viimeyönä..."

"Koulun takiako?"

Edward yritti kuumeisesti keksiä jonkin muun selityksen, mutta myöntyi lopulta sanoen; "Joo. En oikein tiedä mitä odottaa siltä..."

Al keräsi pöydällä lojuvat kirjat pinoksi asettaen ne sivuun. "Älä huoli, veli," hän sanoi. "Olen varma, että opit siellä jotain hyödyllistä. Ja saat uusia kavereitakin."

Ed kohautti hartioitaan ja käänsi kultaiset silmänsä takaisin ikkunaan. Taivas synkkeni edelleen ja hänen pitäisi pian lähteä, mikäli hän mieli olla paikalla ajoissa ensimmäisenä koulupäivänään. Matka ei ollut pitkä, mutta ajatus vesisateessa kävelemisestä laski hänen innostustaan entisestään.

"Ei auta," hän sanoi lopulta nousten ylös penkiltään. "Kai se on lähdettävä. Pinako ja Winry saattavat muuten tulla tänään käymään, varaudu siihen."

Al nyökkäsi seuraten katseellaan, kun Ed siirtyi eteiseen ja kiskaisi punaisen takin päälleen. _Toivottavasti hän pärjää... _Al ajatteli itsekseen veljensä survoessa kenkiä jalkaansa. Lopulta Ed nappasi nurkassa lojuvan reppunsa ja käveli ovelle.

"Nähdään illalla," hän sanoi pamauttaen oven kiinni perässään.

"Nähdään!" Alin vaimea ääni kuului vielä puisen oven takaa. Ed nosti takkinsa kaulusta ylemmäksi ja käänsi katseensa viileää syysviimaa vasten. Taivas oli alkanut selkeytyä. Hyvällä tuurilla hän ei ehkä sittenkään kastuisi...

* * *

Päästessään koulun pihaan asti Ed katseli ympärilleen. Päärakennus ei ollut kovinkaan iso. Sen edessä seisoskeli ryhmissä useita arvioilta hänen ikäisiään, 15-16-vuotiaita tyttöjä ja poikia. Taaempana pihalla näkyi korkeiden lehtipuiden varjostamia keinuja, joilla istui lisäksi muutama nuorempi tyttö. Risemboolin ala-aste sijaitsi hieman kauempana, joten koululaisia ei ollut pihalla paljoa. Ehkä yhteensä muutamia kymmeniä.

Ed käveli rauhallisesti seinän vierelle lähelle suurta ovea. Muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä hänestä hengasi yksi iso poikaporukka. Nuori alkemisti kurtisti kulmiaan. Jos tämä oli lukukauden ensimmäinen päivä, miten kaikki näyttivät jo tuntevan toisensa? Ihan kuin he olisivat olleet ystäviä kauankin. Sitten hän pyöräytti silmiään. Niinpä tietysti, kaikki olivat varmasti käyneet jo samaa ala-astetta. Toisin kuin hän itse.

Ed kuuli hihitystä takaansa ja käänsi hieman päätään nähdäkseen, kuinka kauempana nurmikolla istuva tyttöjengi käänsi äkkiä katseensa pois hänestä. Myös Ed irrotti silmänsä heistä, mutta kuuli heti hihityksen jatkuvan. Nauroivatko he hänelle? Oliko hänellä jotain naamassaan vai mitä?

Äkkiä Ed tunsi palavaa tarvetta yrittää lähestyä jotakin pihalla olevista poikaporukoista. Yksin seistessä hänestä tuntui, kuin hän olisi ollut jotenkin esillä. Ja eihän hän voisi olla yksin koko tätä aikaa? Ajatus tuntui hieman oudolta. Hänen ei ollut koskaan tarvinnut _yrittää_ kaveerata kenenkään kanssa.

Alkemisti unohti ajatuksensa, kun kuuli pojan äänen takanaan sanovan; "Terve." Ed pyörähti ympäri ja hänen silmänsä osuivat häntä itseään hieman pidempään, vaaleahiuksiseen poikaan, jonka sinisissä silmissä oli omahyväinen ja arvioiva katse. "Kukas sinä olet? Joku uusi jätkä taas?"

Ed kuuli aiemmin huomaamansa tyttöporukan hihityksen vaimenneen. Nyt nurmikolta kuului vain hermostunutta kuiskintaa, joka hiljeni lopulta tyttöjen seuratessa tapahtumia tiiviisti.

"Olen Edward," hän sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa itsevarmalta. Hän näki pojan naamasta, ettei blondi ollut kysynyt sitä silkkaa ystävällisyyttään.

"Vai niin," pidempi poika vastasi virnistäen takanaan seisoville pojille. "Ja mikä sinut toi tänne?"

Ed puraisi alahuultaan. Mikä tuo luuli olevansa? "Tulin opiskelemaan. Olin armeijassa, mutta-"

"Armeijassa!" vaaleahiuksinen poika huudahti äkisti keskeyttäen hänet. "Olet valtion koira, etkö?" hän lisäsi kuulostaen äkkiä miltei vihaiselta. Ed otti epäröivän askelen taaksepäin pitäen katseensa vieraan silmissä.

"Olin," hän sanoi lopulta.

Blondin siniset silmät kapenivat viiruiksi. "Olet siis koira," hän sanoi selvästi yllättyneenä siitä, ettei Ed ollutkaan suuttunut. "Kuulitteko?" hän kysyi sitten takanaan seisovilta pojilta. "Uusi poika on armeijan koira!"

Pojat tyrskähtelivät virnistellen ja astuivat blondin rinnalle. Toinen heistä oli melko pitkä, tumma ja roteva. Toinen taas oli enemmän Edin kokoluokkaa ja vaaleatukkainen. Silmäkulmastaan Ed huomasi, kuinka ruohikolla istuneista tytöistä yksi ampaisi juoksuun ja hävisi rakennuksen uumeniin yhdestä sen ovista. Toiset olivat siirtyneet lähemmäksi ja seurasivat poikien konfliktia osa kauhistuneen, osa innostuneen näköisinä.

"Ihmettelen vain..." hän kuuli ensimmäisenä puhuneen blondin sanovan, kun tämä astui lähemmäksi. "...miten armeijaan päästetään tuollaisia? Tarkoitan, sinähän olet ihan käsittämättömän pieni. Niin kuin sylikoira."

Blondi ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään. Hän ei ehtinyt torjua sitä, väistää tai paeta, ennen kuin Edin oikea nyrkki kolahti hänen leukaansa. Pojan kaverit kavahtivat ja astuivat taaksepäin. Sivusta seuraavat tytöt henkäisivät kauhistuneina.

"Mitä vittua..." poika ärisi noustessaan ylös maasta kasvojaan pidellen. Ed ei ollut lyönyt niin kovaa kuin olisi voinut, mutta rautaisen nyrkin oli täytynyt todella tuntua. Ed ei ollut tarkoittanut lyödä. Ainakaan oikealla kädellään.

"Mitä vittua sinulla on kädessäsi?" blondi ärisi noustessaan seisomaan. "Nyrkkirauta? Häh?"

Nuori alkemisti tarttui suojelevasti oikeaan ranteeseensa. Pojat eivät olleet nähneet automaileja hänen pitkien hihojensa ja hansikkaidensa alta. Ja ehkä se oli ihan hyvä.

"Ei kai se osunut nenään?" tummempi poika kysyi taustalta.

"No ei," blondi vastasi ärsyyntyneenä ja pyyhkäisi naamaansa hihallaan. "Mutta pian se saa etsiskellä omaansa!"

Ed väisti itseään kohti syöksähtävän nyrkin helposti ja hyppäsi sivuun. "Lopeta!" hän huudahti yrittäen kuulostaa rauhalliselta. "En tahdo, että-"

"Turpa kiinni, nössö!" toinen poika ärähti yrittäen iskeä uudestaan. Ed väisti senkin, ja poika alkoi selvästi hermostua. Sinisissä silmissä välähti vihainen leimahdus hänen osoittaessaan alkemistia sormellaan.

"Ai leikkiäkö haluat, mitä? Ottakaa se kiinni, jätkät!"

Vaikka Izumi oli kouluttanut Edin hyvin tällaisiin tilanteisiin, ei alkemisti mahtanut juuri mitään kolmelle pojalle, jotka syöksyivät yhtä aikaa hänen kimppuunsa. Hetkeä myöhemmin Ed makasi hietikolla pidellen kasvojaan ja voihkaisten tuskaisesti. Hänen nenästään ja suupielestään tuli verta, toiseen käsivarteen särki ja hiukset olivat sotkussa. _Vittu..._

Ed näki blondin pojan kumartuvan ylleen leveä virnistys naamallaan. "Sori, koira, mutta kukaan ei uhkaa minun paikkaani täällä. Niin joo, nimeni on muuten Russell Tringham. Paina se mieleesi."

Sen jälkeen kello pärähti soimaan ja pojat kääntyivät poistuakseen. Ed voihkaisi liikahtaessaan hieman. Automail ei ollut onneksi kärsinyt, mutta hänen täytyisi käydä paikkaamassa kasvojaan ennen kuin voisi mennä luokkaan. Toivottavasti tämä Russell ei ainakaan olisi hänen luokkatoverinsa. _Hemmetin hieno aloitus koulupäivälle..._

Ed oli hieman yllättynyt siitä, ettei kukaan ollut auttanut häntä. Piha oli jo tyhjentynyt oppilaista. Myös toiset kaveriporukat, tytöt mukaan lukien, olivat jo menneet sisälle. Vaikuttipa hyvältä. Hän nousi vaivalloisesti istumaan ja pyyhkäisi enimmät hiekat takiltaan. Ensi kerralla hän kyllä...!

"Oletko kunnossa?" äkillinen, huolestunut ääni keskeytti Edin ajatukset ja hän käänsi katseensa taakseen. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat järkytyksestä. Ei helvetti. Et ole tosissasi. Et _voinut _olla tosissasi!

"Mustang!" Ed miltei karjaisi ja oli lähellä kaatua uudelleen selälleen.

"Teräs!" yhtä hämmästynyt ääni vastasi, ja tulija pysähtyi katsoen häneen suu auki. "Mitä hittoa _sinä_ täällä teet?"

"Samaa voisin kysyä sinulta," Ed tuhahti pyyhkäisten kasvojaan. _Tämä tästä puuttuikin... Nyt eversti näkee minut tässä jamassa. Mitä hemmettiä hänkin täällä toimittaa?_

"Minä olen myös tämän koulun apulaisrehtori, jos et tiennyt," Mustang sanoi. "Oikea rehtori on sairaslomalla, ja tuuraan häntä jonkin aikaa. Mutta miksi sinä olet täällä? Ja heti hankaluuksissa, tietysti..."

Ed ärähti mulkaisten entistä esimiestään. "En minä sitä aloittanut, ne hyökkäsivät kimppuuni!"

"Eräs tyttö juoksi toimistooni kertomaan, että pihalla tapellaan. En tunnistanut sinua kauempaa. Uskon kyllä tarinasi, Russell on melko hankala oppilas. Olisi parempi jos pysyisit poissa hänen jenginsä näköpiiristä. Puhuttelen heitä kyllä, älä sinä heistä välitä."

Nuorempi alkemisti tuhahti. "Älä puhu minulle kuin jollekin lapselle!"

Mustangin kasvoille ilmestyi epätavallinen hymy tyypillisen virneen sijasta. "Nyt kun olet täällä, sinä et ole Teräsalkemisti Elric, kansan sankari. Olet tavallinen 16-vuotias yläastetta käyvä poika," hän sanoi katsoen huvittuneena Edin järkyttynyttä ilmettä. "Ja selvästikin avun tarpeessa."

Mustang ojensi kätensä Edille, joka lopulta tarttui siihen ja nousi ylös. Hän huomasi, ettei Mustangilla ollut käsissään tyypillisiä hanskojaan, joissa oli tulialkemiaan tarkoitettujen kehien kuvat. Oliko hänkin täällä vain tavallinen ihminen? Ihan ilman alkemiaa?

"Käymme ensin terveydenhoitajalla katsomassa haavojasi," eversti sanoi päättäväisesti ja hymyili yhä hämmentyneelle Edwardille. "Sen jälkeen menet toiseen kerrokseen ja ensimmäiseen huoneeseen oikealla. Se on luokkasi. Ilmoitan opettajallesi, että olet myöhässä."

"En tarvitse lapsenvahtia. Osaan sinne itsekin," Ed puuskahti itsepäisesti, mutta Mustang piti linjansa. "Tulen kuitenkin varmuuden vuoksi mukaan. En halua, että he mukiloivat sinua matkan varrella lisää."

Ed pyöräytti silmiään, muttei sanonut mitään. Miten tällainen sattuma oli mahdollista edes hänen tuurillaan? Miksi juuri _Mustang_ oli täällä? Miksei joku toinen?

Eversti käänsi katseensa Ediin ja virnisti näyttäen jo enemmän omalta, vanhalta itseltään. "Näet vielä, ettei tavallinen koululaisen elämän eläminen ole niin paha asia," hän sanoi rauhallisesti. "Mutta muista, että täällä sinä olet vain tavallinen koululainen. Tavallinen lapsi."


	2. Turva?

**Turva?**

Alphonse havahtui siihen, kun ovi lennähti selälleen. Hän käänsi katseensa nähden vettä valuvan veljensä, joka nakkasi reppunsa nurkkaan ja heitti märän takkinsa huolettomasti oven päälle. Hänen toisessa silmäkulmassaan oli pieni laastari ja vasen poski oli hieman turvoksissa.

"Isoveli!" Al sanoi äänensävyllä, joka oli puoliksi huolestunut ja puoliksi moittiva. "Tappelitko heti ensimmäisenä koulupäivänäsi?"

Ediä ärsytti. Miksi kaikki ajattelivat sen johtuvan hänestä? "Joo," hän murahti hampaidensa välistä. "Mutta en minä sitä aloittanut."

"Joku sanoi sinua... _siksi_... eikö sanonutkin? Veli! Sinun pitäisi pystyä hillitsemään itsesi." Al puuskahti istuutuen tuolille. "Jos hyökkäät jokaisen luokkakaverisi kimppuun, et varmasti tutustu kehenkään. Ehkä he vain vitsailivat."

Ed ärähti kääntäen katseensa pikkuveljeensä. "Vitsailivat?" hän tuhahti. "Katso naamaani! Tämä ei ollut mitään vitsailua!"

Al hätkähti hieman isoveljensä äänenvoimakkuuden noustessa, mutta pysyi tapansa mukaan rauhallisena. "Ei ainakaan enää sen jälkeen kun päätit motata jotakuta, vai mitä?"

Ed puraisi kevyesti alahuultaan ja katsoi alas. Hemmetti, edes Al ei ymmärtänyt... Ei _hän _ollut aloittanut mitään! Ne olisivat kuitenkin käyneet hänen kimppuunsa, vaikka hän ei olisikaan provosoitunut nimittelystä. Se Russell oli selvästikin tehnyt jo päätöksensä siitä, ettei Edistä tulisi ainakaan hänen ystäväänsä.

Al huomasi veljensä reaktion ja yritti hyvitellä sanomisiaan. "Anteeksi, isoveli. En tarkoittanut syyttää sinua." Kun Ed ei vastannut, hän lisäsi: "Tutustut varmasti vielä johonkuhun tulevan syksyn aikana."

Ed pyöräytti silmiään ja lysähti istumaan toiselle tuolille. "Arvaatko muuten, kuka siellä toimii rehtorina?" alkemisti sanoi yrittäen vaihtaa puheenaihetta. Alin haarniska kalahti vaimeasti hänen nostaessaan kätensä raapimaan takaraivoaan. "Tosiaan... Minun piti kertoa siitä sinulle kun kuulin, mutta..."

"Mitä?!" Ed huudahti. "Sinä tiesit jo?"

"Tiesin," Al mutisi nolona. "Kuulin siitä Hakweyelta aiemmin ja..."

"Ja sovitte, ettette kertoisi minulle?"

"Ei nyt ihan niinkään..."

"Al!"

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Sovimme, että saisit huomata asian itse. Pelkäsin, että..."

"Että jäisin kotiin?"

Al vilkaisi nolona lattiaan. "No, tavallaan... Mutta lähinnä en kertonut siksi, etten halunnut sinun ottavan paineita asiasta. Eversti tosiaan toimii yläasteen rehtorina, mutta siellä hän on oikeasti vain rehtori. Ei _eversti_ Mustang..."

"Entä sitten?"

Al huokaisi. "Yritän vain sanoa, että sinun pitäisi unohtaa virkasi armeijassa hetkeksi. Jos olisit tiennyt everstin toimesta jo valmiiksi, olisit todennäköisesti unohtanut koulun siinä toivossa, että everstin poissaollessa pääsisit helpommin käsiksi armeijan arkistoihin. Ja lopulta olisimme jälleen samassa tilanteessa."

Ed murahti nojaten päänsä käteensä. Niin hän olisi kyllä saattanut tehdäkin...

"Anna minun etsiä kiveä ja keskity sinä koulunkäyntiin. Everstillä oli syy laittaa sinut ulos armeijasta. Olet niin uuvuksissa kiven etsinnästä, että kulut pian loppuun." Al sanoi huokaisten ja nousi ylös. "Laitan huomisen evääsi valmiiksi."

Ed ei sanonut mitään, vaan nojautui mietteliäästi tuolinsa selkänojaan. Al oli oikeassa, mutta hänen oli vaikea keskittyä kouluun kiven pyöriessä hänen mielessään. Eikä asiaa tulisi helpottamaan se, että hänen kusipäinen esimiehensä oli jälleen pomottajan asemassa. Tällä kertaa vain hieman erilaisessa ympäristössä.

Mutta hänhän ei ollut nähnyt tulialkemistin hanskoja hänen käsissään. Mustang oli käskenyt Ediä olemaan tavallinen koululainen ja unohtamaan armeijan hetkeksi. Olisiko myös Mustang sitten tavallinen yläasteen rehtori ilman alkemiaa? Olisiko hän muutenkin erilainen? Ehkä hän olisi helpompi käsitellä siviilissä ja Ed voisi lypsää hänestä kiveen liittyvää tietoa...

"En oikeastaan tiedä, miksi everstin toimi rehtorina haittaisi sinua," Al sanoi yllättäen levittäessään voileipä-tarpeet pöydälle. "Hänhän on aina auttanut meitä ja..."

Edin ajatukset katkesivat ja hän hyppäsi ylös tuolistaan. "Auttanut? Hän ei ole koskaan ajatellut muuta kuin omaa ylennystään!"

Tavallaan Ed tiesi, ettei se ollut totta. Oli Mustangista joskus hyötyäkin, vaikkakin jo asian myöntäminen aiheutti Edille päänsäryn. Okei, eversti antoi heidän etsiä kiveä vapaa-ajallaan ja lukea Keskuksen kirjaston arkistoja. Mutta toisaalta hän näytti aina salailevan jotain, eikä koskaan päästänyt veljeksiä helpolla. Sitä paitsi oli myös helpompi syyttää jotakuta toista siitä, ettei viisasten kiveä ollut löytynyt vieläkään. Mustang olisi hänen syntipukkinsa joka tapauksessa, antoi mies heille tietoja tai ei.

"On hän auttanutkin. Olemme edistyneet hänen ansiostaan paljon, etkä sinäkään voi kiistää sitä," Al sanoi tyynesti. Kun hänen isoveljensä ei vastannut mitään, Al lisäsi: "Älä sinä koulunkäynnistä huolehdi. Olen varma, että selviät siitä kyllä kun Mustang on siellä katsomassa perääsi."

* * *

Edin kurkkua kuristi hieman hänen kävellessään tuttua polkua koululle. Hänen kätensä olivat käpertyneet tiukoiksi nyrkeiksi ja kylmästä viimasta huolimatta häntä hikoilutti. Polkua reunustavien puiden viimeisetkin lehdet olivat irtoamassa ja harmaa taivas sai maiseman näyttämään koruttoman lohduttomalta. Vähän matkan päässä seisova puutalo oli lahonnut pystyyn ja sen vieressä seisoi tyhjäksi jäänyt kyläkauppa, josta Ed ja Al olivat aikoinaan ostaneet karamelleja. Ed huokaisi yrittäen löytää lohtua muistosta, mutta se ei auttanut. Kouluun meno hermostutti häntä nyt vielä enemmän kuin eilen.

Ehkä hänen lähestymistapansa oli eilen ollut väärä. Hän oli mennyt kouluun sillä asenteella, että oli ulkopuolinen ja hän oli hermoillut. Jos hän menisi paikalle nyt paljon itsevarmempana, näyttäisikö hän vakuuttavammalta toisten silmissä? Ei, hän näyttäisi vain itsekkäältä ja ylimieliseltä valtionalkemistilta...

Ed nousi koulua edeltävän mäen harjalle ja pysähtyi hetkeksi. Päärakennuksen pihalla ei näkynyt ketään vaikka tunnin alkuun oli vielä yli viisitoista minuuttia. Tuuli heilutteli pihalla seisovia tyhjiä keinuja ja repi paperitolloja yli äyräittensä pursuavasta roskakorista. Ei ketään.

Ed laskeutui varovasti mäkeä alas pitäen katseensa kiinni rakennuksen ympäristössä. Hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt vieläkään mitään, ja koulun piha oli niin hiljainen, että hetken Ed jo ajatteli olevansa sittenkin myöhässä. Hän nopeutti hieman kävelyvauhtiaan ja astui autiolle pihalle. Häntä hermostutti vaikkei hän osannut sanoa, miksi. Mitä hän oikein pelkäsi? Jotain tavallista, röyhkeää koululaisnulikkaako?

Ed ravisti päätään ja käveli ovelle. Juuri kun hän oli tarttumassa sen kahvaan, hän tunsi jonkin kietoutuvan jalkansa ympärille. _Mitä vit...?_

"Julkisella paikalla koirat pidetään kytkettyinä."

Ed käänsi katseensa ivallisen äänen suuntaan ja näki takanaan Russelin, joka oli kyyristynyt hiekkaan piirtämänsä syntetigrammin ympärille. _Syntetigrammin?_

"Yllätyitkö?" Blondi poika kysyi virnistäen samalla kun Ed yritti irrottaa jalkansa ympärille kietoutunutta rihmaa. Se ei ollut narua, kuten hän oli kuvitellut. Se oli liaanimaista kasviköynnöstä, ja sen oli täytynyt syntyä alkeemisessa reaktiossa. Mitä? Oliko täällä siis muitakin alkemisteja?

Russelin kaksi kaveria ilmestyivät hänen taakseen. "Siistiä!" tummempi pojista huudahti. "Näytä sille kääpiölle kuka täällä käskee!"

Ed ärähti nimen iskeytyessä korviinsa ja käännähti ympäri. Hän ei halunnut tapella, mutta hänellä ei näyttänyt olevan vaihtoehtoja. Vihreänä loistavasta kehästä ampaisi toinenkin köynnös häntä kohtaan, ja se takertui alkemistin toisen nilkan ympärille niiden puristuksen voimistuessa.

"Lopeta!" Ed karjaisi vaistomaisesti.

Russell hymähti. "Luulitko sinä olevasi ainoa alkemisti Risemboolissa?" hän kysyi Edin yrittäessä riuhtoa jalkaansa vapaaksi. "No, jos luulit olevasi jotenkin erityinen niin joudut pettymään. Kuten huomaat, myös minä olen opiskellut alkemiaa."

Ed lopetti kiemurtelunsa hetkeksi ja vilkaisi ylös pojan sinisiin silmiin. Niissä paistoi voitonriemu, joka ärsytti häntä suunnattomasti. Mitä sitten? Luuliko Russell moisten liaanien loitsimisen olevan kummoinenkin saavutus?

"No, täytyyhän sitä jostain aloittaa," Edin suusta pääsi ennen kuin hän ehti harkita sanojaan.

Russelin kulmat kohosivat vihaisesti. "Mitä?"

Pojat Russelin takana vilkaisivat toisiaan innostuneen näköisinä blondin noustessa seisomaan. Russell otti muutaman askeleen Ediä kohti ennen kuin pysähtyi hänen eteensä pitäen katseensa koko ajan kiinni alkemistin kultaisissa silmissä.

"Tämä lienee tutumpi asetelma sinulle. Olen varma, ettei tämä ole ensimmäinen kerta kun sinua katsotaan alaspäin."

Kommentti ärsytti Ediä, mutta juuri nyt hän ei jaksanut alkaa raivota asiasta. Hänellä oli muutakin mietittävää. Miten Russell osasi alkemiaa? Ja kuinka paljon hän osasi? Ja mitä hän tekisi, jos Ed ei puolustautuisi? Turpaan saaminen kahtena päivänä peräkkäin ei ollut järin houkutteleva vaihtoehto.

Lopulta Ed kuitenkin läimäisi kätensä yhteen ja kiskaisi terän esiin automail-kädestään. Lyhyen valonvälähdyksen jälkeen se oli täydessä mitassaan hänen oikeassa kädessään ja hän napsautti nopeasti kummankin köynnöksen poikki jalkojensa ympäriltä nousten seisomaan.

Russell ja muut pojat tuijottivat häntä niin epäuskoinen katse silmissään, ettei Ed voinut muuta kuin virnistää. _Luulitko tosiaan viherkasvien voittavan teräksen?_ hän kysyi mielessään hymähtäen puoliääneen.

"Mikä vittu sinulla on kädessäsi?" Russell henkäisi lopulta ottaen epäröivän askeleen taaksepäin. "Mistä tuo miekka tuli?"

"Tämäkö?" Ed kysyi virnistäen ja sipaisi terää kevyesti vasemmalla kädellään. Yhtäkkiä hän oli saanut takaisin kaiken itsevarmuutensa. Siitä olikin jo aikaa kun automail oli viimeksi hämmentänyt jotakuta näin paljon.

"Tämä," hän sanoi nostaen kätensä uhkaavasti eteensä, "on alkemiaa."

Russelin hampaat puristuivat yhteen hänen sinisten silmiensä pureutuessa vihaisesti Edin omiin. "Tuo käsi ei ole omasi, eihän? Mitä hittoa sinä olet tehnyt?"

Se kysymys yllätti Edin. Vaikka kättä hämmästeltiin melko usein, harva kysyi mitä sille oli tapahtunut. Tietenkään hän ei ollut kertonut totuutta niille harvoillekaan. Mitä hän olisi sanonut? Yrittäneensä yhtä alkemian suurimmista tabuista ja epäonnistuneensa siinä niin pahasti, että hänen täytyi laittaa oma veljensäkin johonkin tyhjään rautahökötykseen. Hän ei voinut. Sellaista asiaa ei yksinkertaisesti halua joutua kertaamaan vieraille, eikä sitä voinutkaan selittää alkemiasta tietämättömille, ainakaan kovin lyhyesti. Niinpä Edillä oli aina valmiina useampikin peitetarina, mutta nyt hän jäi sanattomaksi eikä hetkeen osannut vastata mitään. Totuutta hän ei ainakaan kertoisi näillekään pojille, yrittivät he mitä tahansa.

"Katkaisiko joku sinua suurempi sen? Vai tapoitko jonkun?"

Se oli siinä. Ei täysin oikea arvaus, mutta sellainen, joka oli liikaa kysyttäväksi. Ed ärähti kiinnittäen huomionsa takaisin poikaan ja iski kätensä yhteen. Hän ei itsekään tiennyt mitä aikoi tehdä, mutta jotenkin hän tukkisi pojan suun.

Juuri kun Ed oli kyyristymässä ja painamassa kätensä maahan, jokin tarttui hänen automail-käteensä ja pysäytti hänet. Hetken Ed luuli sen olevan yksi Russelin kasviköynnöksistä, mutta pian hän sai huomata luulonsa olevan väärä.

"Ed!" Tuttu ääni karjaisi hänen takaansa saaden alkemistin pään kääntymään, ja hänen silmänsä kohtasivat Mustangin vihaisen katseen. Vai oliko se vihainen? Ehkä ennemmin huolestunut...

Päästämättä irti Edin ranteesta Mustang käänsi huomionsa välittömästi toisiin poikiin. "Enkö ole tehnyt teillekin selväksi, että alkemia on kielletty kouluaikana?"

Russelin suu tiukentui viivaksi hänen mulkaistessaan rehtoriaan. Kaksi muuta poikaa vain tuijottivat taustalla reagoimatta kummemmin tilanteeseen.

"Näin kaiken ikkunasta, Tringham," Mustang sanoi viileästi. "Nyt et voi sanoa Edin aloittaneen mitään. Kerron tästä luokanopettajallenne ja hän saa päättää siitä, kuinka pitkään istut tänään koulun jälkeen miettimässä tapahtunutta."

Ed ei voinut mitään pienelle vahingonilon pistokselle sisällään nähdessään Russelin hampaiden puristuvan yhteen. Hänen ihmeekseen blondi ei kuitenkaan yrittänyt väittää vastaan. Mitään sanomatta pojat kääntyivät ympäri ja marssivat ovelle kadoten rakennuksen sisään jättäen kaksi alkemistia keskenään ulos, ja Ed tunsi rauhoittuvansa hieman.

Eversti huokaisi ja päästi lopulta irti Edin kädestä katsoen alas häneen. Pojan kullanväriset silmät kohtasivat Mustangin katseen, mutta sitten hän irrotti silmänsä nopeasti esimiehestään. "K-kiitos..." hän mutisi.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Mustang kysyi äänensävyllä, jota Ed ei ollut kuullut everstiltä vielä koskaan. Äänensävyllä, joka ei ollut millään tavalla arvosteleva, viisasteleva tai sarkastinen, kuten se yleensä oli.

"Joo..." Ed mutisi pitäen katseensa kengissään. Hitto, tämä oli todella kiusallinen tilanne...

"Oletko varma?" Mustang kysyi nostaen Edin leukaa varovasti kädellään. Kosketus sai nuoremman alkemistin hätkähtämään ja hän otti vaistomaisen askeleen taaksepäin.

"N-no olen! En tarvitse sinun apuasi! Älä kohtele minua kuin jotakin..."

"...lasta?" Mustang täydensi lauseen yksinkertaisesti pitäen katseensa Edissä. "Miksen kohtelisi? Sinähän olet lapsi."

Ed ärähti. Tämä oli todella turhauttavaa. Ensin sama poikajoukko hyökkää hänen kimppuunsa kahtena päivänä peräkkäin, sitten hän huomaa esimiehensä olevan rehtorinsa, ja nyt samainen esimies vielä näki hänen avuttomuutensa! Miksei Mustang voinut vain antaa hänen olla ja painua takaisin alkuperäisiin tehtäviinsä?

Ed suoristi selkänsä, kiinnitti katseensa jälleen Mustangiin ja nosti kätensä armeijan tervehdykseen.

"Poistun luvallanne," Ed tuhahti kääntyen ympäri, mutta tunsi Mustangin otteen pysäyttävän hänet uudelleen.

"Et poistu," mies sanoi rauhallisesti. "Huomaan, että tavallisen koululaisen elämä on sinulle vaikeaa. Muistatko, mitä sanoin sinulle eilen?"

"Että piinaat minua esimiehenäni jopa tässä koulussa," nuori alkemisti vastasi nenäkkäästi vaivaantumatta kääntymään ympäri.

"Sanoin, että juuri nyt et ole valtionalkemisti. Ja täällä minäkään en ole eversti. Olen sinulle rehtori Mustang tästä lähtien, etkä sinä tervehdi minua enää armeijan kädennostolla."

"Jätätkö minut sitten rauhaan?"

"En."

Ed pyörähti ympäri kohdaten vanhemman miehen katseellaan. "Mitä hittoa everst... siis Mustang!? Aiotko piirittää minua koko tämän ajan kuin joku lapsenvahti vain siksi, että minusta tuli koululainen? Etkö saanut siitä tarpeeksesi armeijassa?!" hän raivosi.

Mustang kuitenkin vain seisoi paikallaan katsoen häntä samalla, rauhallisella katseella. Ediä ärsytti. Nyt hän tunsi itsensä kaiken huipuksi typeräksikin. _Loistava asetelma..._

"Aion, sillä et selvästikään pärjää itse."

Ed aukaisi suunsa esittääkseen vastalauseensa, mutta rehtori keskeytti hänet. "Tarvitsen sinua tulevaisuudessa alaisenani myös armeijassa, joten en voi antaa sinun rampauttaa itseäsi koulujaksollasi. Tiedän, että sopeutuminen voi olla vaikeaa, mutta autan sinut alkuun."

Hetken oli hiljaista ja Ed tuijotti Mustangia epäuskoisena. Taas se oli muka auttamassa, niinhän se sanoi aina armeija-aikoinakin. Tässä oli varmasti jokin koira haudattuna...

"Miksi sinä auttaisit minua?" Alkemisti kysyi lopulta hiljaisemmalla äänensävyllä kuin oli aikonut.

Mustang hymähti hieman siirtäessään painonsa jalalta toiselle, ja hänen kasvoillaan käväisi pieni hymy. "Aikuisten tehtävä on auttaa lapsia."

Ed näytti yhä epäluuloiselta ja laski katseensa takaisin maahan. Eversti julistaisi sitä lausetta varmasti koko hänen kouluaikansa. Mustang varmasti nautti siitä, kun sai avoimesti kutsua häntä lapseksi ja tehdä selväksi sen, että oli heistä vanhempi ja viisaampi ja niin edelleen. Vaikka sarkastisuus ja ylpeys eivät juuri nyt paistaneetkaan Mustangista aivan yhtä avoimesti kuin yleensä, niiden piirteiden täytyi olla piilotettuna jossain. Ja Ed tulisi huomaamaan sen vielä ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

Äkkiä Ed näki kahden mustan saappaan kärjet omien kenkiensä edessä ja vilkaisi nopeasti ylös nähden Mustangin katselevan alas häneen. Rehtorin kohotti toisen kätensä ja hetken Ed oli varma, että Mustang löisi häntä. Sen sijaan hän tunsi käden laskeutuvan pehmeästi päänsä päälle ja taputtavan sitä kevyesti.

"Lupaan, etten seuraa sinua enempää kuin minun on pakko, Ed. En tahdo olla tielläsi. Mutta tahdon varmistaa sen, että myös täällä asiasi pysyvät järjestyksessä ja olet edelleen turvassa."


End file.
